Atrapada entre las sombras
by hadalocavampiresa
Summary: Anna hace un trato con el Conde , ella por la libertad de su hermano. Allí , atrapada entre las sombras del vampiro , llegara a conocerlo mejor y comprender mejor su pasado. Eso sin contar la creciente atracción entre ellos dos...
1. Capítulo 1 : Mía

_Introducción: Buenas noches princesa_

-Buenas noches, princesa-

Anna dejo de mirar a su hermano Velkan (ahora, un hombre lobo) que estaba a punto de matarla.

Se volvió, reconociendo esa voz al instante.

\- Tranquila. Mi mascota no vino por ti. El objetivo era otro. Pero, por lo que veo, este no está aquí. Por ahora. Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí. Mucho, mucho tiempo- repitió, como si se tratase de un juego, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora tu hermano me pertenece de por vida. Qué pena-comento el Conde, burlonamente

\- Aunque, claro tú puedes cambiar eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo al tiempo en que empuñaba el arma aun sabiendo que era inservible contra el Rey de los Vampiros.

\- Un cambio. Un trueque- se acercó hasta estar a su lado y le acaricio los rizos

\- Tú por tu hermano. Le daré el antídoto y volverá a ser el de antes. Tienes un día para pensarlo, ni un segundo más. Después de la última campaña de media noche la maldición será irreversible. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- y se inclinó hasta llegar a su cuello posando sus labios fríos contra su garganta.

 **Este es mi primer fic , Dracula/Anna , lo escribi originalmente en Watppatt ( si quieren pueden buscarme como JulyHadaVampiresa allí) . Ya lo tengo terminado y no sé si tendrá una secuela.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mía

Capítulo 1: Mía.

-Creo que nos estamos llendo. Viene demasiada compañía-

-¡Anna!- el grito de Van Helsing y luego, el disparo.

Estaba helada y solo unos momentos después su hermano y el conde desaparecieron.

-¡¿Sabías que era mi hermano?!¡Ibas a matarlo!- le grito la princesa a Van Helsing , enfurecida.

\- Si, sabia- admitió el cazador con tristeza

-¡Y aun así ibas a matarlo!

-¡Él va a matar a mucha más gente si lo dejamos libre!

-¡No tiene la culpa!-volvió a gritar

Luego corrió hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave.

Quería estar sola, sola para pensar en la proposición del conde.

No tenía opción, si quería recuperar a Velkan tendría que ir con el vampiro.

Anna entreabrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Van Helsing y Carl no estaban.

Tomo aire. Sabía que Drácula tenía un plan y una debilidad, aun si muriera Velkan podría acabar con el conde.

-¿Aceptas entonces?- pregunto Drácula a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo… como apareciste tan…?

-¿Rapido? Soy un vampiro ¿recuerdas querida?

-¿Y?- volvió a insistir el conde.

\- Si. Acepto

\- Maravilloso- contesto el con un dejo claro de burla.

\- Abrígate- se aproximó hasta ella, se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre sus hombros

\- Vas a necesitarlo dentro de unos momentos- le dijo al oído, al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Intento zafarse, mientras se le eriza la piel, pero el vampiro la tenía fuertemente atrapada en sus brazos

Drácula obligo a Anna a caminar hasta la sala, hasta el cuadro con el mapa de Rumania

-Hace siglos que no lo veo. Ven princesa-

Anna cerró los ojos preguntando qué quería hacer el vampiro.

Sintió que pasaba por algo helado, terriblemente helado, cuando abrió los ojos, estaban en una plaza, de noche.

No parecían estar en Transilvania.

-¿Dónde estamos?- y trato de volver a zafarse.

\- Estamos en Budapest en mi palacio de veraneo– explico, aun son soltarla. Era obvio que le encantaba esa posición.

No estaban solos había unas cuantas personas a su alrededor, que no estaban prestándoles demasiada atención.

-Creo que nos consideran una tierna pareja de enamorados- comento el Conde riendo.

-Ven, mi princesa. Caminemos...

-Dijiste que le darías el antídoto a mi hermano-

Y luego un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza

-¿Fue todo una trampa, verdad?

\- Sigue pensando así y voy a morderte.A ¿dónde está Caroline?- se preguntó a si mismo con impaciencia

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un castillo.

-Anna, bienvenida a mi palacio de veraneo. ¡Caroline!

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una vampiresa.

-¿Si, amo Vlad?- respondió.

\- Lleva a Anna Valerius a su habitació , antes que eso- se volvió de vuelta hacia Anna y le quito la espada y las demás armas.

\- Nada de juguetitos por un tiempo.

\- Sígame por favor. Sus aposentos están arriba- pidió Caroline, al tiempo que los tres cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

La vista, ahora era el recibidor de un lujoso palacio.

Anna noto algo. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas ya había vampiros en todas partes.

Genial, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con las novias de Drácula.

-Caroline, muéstrale las habitaciones. Yo estaré con Igor. Tenemos mucho de que tratar-

-Si , amo sígueme-

El conde finalmente la soltó de su agarre y subió una de las escaleras.

-Nos vemos - dijo como despedida.

Caroline la condujo hasta el salón.

-¿Vlad es su verdadero nombre?- pregunto a la vampiresa.

Tenía que averiguar la debilidad del conde si querría salir de allí

-Si , lo fue- admitió Caroline

-Cuando era humano...- admitió, con un deje de ¿tristeza?

\- Pronto amanecerá. Tienes que dormir un poco. Mañana el amo Vlad le dará el antídoto a tu hermano. Ven, te llevare a tu habitación.

-Esta es la puerta que conduce al comedor. El amo Vlad quiere que cenes con el mañana a la noche

-Pues dile que la respuesta es no.

La respuesta hizo reír a la vampiresa

-El amo nunca acepta un no como respuesta. Ah, otra cosa. No puedes bajar al sótano ni subir a la azotea si aprecias tu vida.

-¿Y esa es tu manera de decirme que está prohibido?

-Esa no es mi manera de decirte las cosas. Esa es la manera del amo- admitió con amargura.

La condujo por las escaleras.

-Esta es tu habitación-

-Duerme , mañana tendrás un largo día-

Caroline cerró la puerta suspiro y subió a la azotea.

Los sirvientes estaban trabajando en la máquina que la daría de vuelta la vida a los hijos del Conde.

-Hola Carol- dijo el que antes era su primo Vlad Valerius , al verla llegar

Del que fue su primo y como un hermano para ella, solo quedaba su parecido físico. Ahora era el Conde Drácula, el hijo de Lucifer y el rey de los vampiros

-¿Anna acepto cenar conmigo mañana, querida? Por supuesto que sí, no tenía otra opción.

"Tu si la tuviste Vlad. Tu si podrías haber elegido".

Aunque, en un principio Vlad había aceptado convertirse temporalmente en vampiro para salvar a su gente de la masacre, pero las cosas se le fueron de las manos y…

-Si ,amo Vlad-

-Perfecto. Tu ve a alimentarte con los otros

Su prima hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"Anna, querida. Ahora eres solo mía" pensó el Conde, complacido.


	3. Chapter 3 : Caroline

Capítulo 2: Caroline

Carol salió de la mansión con un grupo de vampiros.

-¿Qué crees que pretende el Conde con la humana?- le pregunto Arnold, la nueva adquisición de Vlad.

-¿Tu qué crees?-

Ya conocía a Vlad cuando era humano, desde niños y ahora que era vampiro.

Sabía que si quería algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo.

Siempre había sido caprichoso (y, sobre todo, peligroso) con lo que quería.

Su primo había sucumbido a su condición vampírica, Carol todavía estaba luchando.

-Creo que alguien te está mirando, linda- comento Arnold

\- Está bien – se acercó al hombre de ojos negros que la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la calle.

"Lo lamento" pensó antes de clavar sus colmillos en el humano.

Luego, la invadió una sensación total y completamente diferente a la que estaba sintiendo segundos antes. Una euforia, esa sensación que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Esa era la señal de que debía detenerse, antes de que la muerte la arrastrara a ella también.

Arnold la miro. Era realmente hermosa, con esos ojos azules, de un tono un poco más claro que los de Drácula y el cabello negro y lacio manchado de sangre.

En cierta forma, ella y su primo se parecían mucho… en el aspecto físico, al menos.

Carol aún conservaba, después de tantos siglos, un deje de humanidad, aunque, claro está, no tenía un alma.

\- Ve a alimentarte Arnold. Yo quiero estar sola.

Cuando volvió a la mansión y a su cuarto… con sus recuerdos.

Drácula permitía que ella la llamara Vlad, pero en realidad , nadie sabía que era su prima o de su pasado , así que nunca permitía que le dijera en ninguna circunstancia " primo".

Vlad tenía 45 años cuando murió. Ella 30 .

Se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría el cuello. Dos mordeduras que no habían sanado desde que Drácula la convirtió.

Recordó ese momento como vio al que alguna vez fue su hermano, convertido en un demonio

 _Estaba en el salón del palacio, había viajado desde Transilvania, luego de enterarse del ataque del Imperio Otomano al reino de Vlad_

\- _Lo sentimos, Carol. Ni el príncipe Vlad , ni Mirena sobrevivieron_

 _Recordó estar llorando todo el día._

 _Entonces, esa noche hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida._

 _Se despertó en medio de la noche. Sentía sed, así que bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua._

 _-Hola Carol. Que gusto que viniste a verme-_

 _Reconoció esa voz al instante._

 _Se volvió y se encontró con Vlad._

 _Sintió una alegría terrible y corrió a abrazarlo._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Terriblemente mal_

\- _Estas frio, Vlad. Frio como el hielo- y miro sus ojos azules zafiros. En ellos había un destello de maldad. Y no sonreía como antes, sino que con un deje de crueldad y burla._

\- _¿ Así que esta hermosura es tu prima?- dijo una voz entre las sombras_

\- _¿Vlad, quien es el?- pregunto, sintiendo cada vez más miedo._

\- _Vlad murió, Carol. Yo soy el Conde Drácula._

 _El vampiro que lo maldijo se acercó hasta ella._

\- _Creo que será un buen almuerzo para ti_

\- _¿Puedes irte? Esta será una reunión familiar._

 _Se sentaron en un sillón, luego de que al vampiro fuera arriba a "comer"_

\- _Carol ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste cuando era humano? ¿Que seriamos amigos por siempre y para siempre?_

\- _No eres Vlad.¿ Quién eres?- quiso levantarse , correr y pedir ayuda ._

\- _Ya te lo dije, linda. Drácula, el hijo del Diablo y el rey de los vampiros. Y esa promesa que me hiciste cuando tenías cinco años la considero irrompible-_

 _Y entonces, paso, tomo su mano y la mordió. Carol empezó a perder fuerzas._

 _Después de solo minutos ya era como el que alguna vez fue su primo. Un vampiro_


	4. Chapter 4 : La cena

Capítulo 3: La cena

Anna despertó. No había podido dormir bien.

Además, había algo raro en la vampiresa de la otra noche Caroline. No parecía tenerle miedo a Drácula, como sus novias, solo pena.

Pero ¿pena? ¿Porque?

Carol abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna, cerrada con llave, claro está.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien. El desayuno está servido

-No quiero comer

-Le dije a mi primo … digo , el amo Vlad que yo me encargaría de eso- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que haría que tu comieras , quieras o no-

-No , eso no , lo otro.¿ Eres su prima?-de hecho Anna

Carol palideció aún más. Tenía que hablar con alguien de lo que en realidad paso hace tantos siglos.

-Creo que el desayuno puede esperar – y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave , dejándolas solas en la habitación

-Ante todo ¿qué te dijeron de la vida pasada de Vlad Tepes?

-Que era un príncipe que vendió su alma al Diablo , el hijo de Valerius el Viejo.

-Creo que después de tantos siglos la leyenda se fue volviendo un poco peor. Antes de ser el Conde Dracula al que tu familia y el mundo odian , fue , en la Edad Media, Vlad el Empalador es el príncipe de Valaquia y Transilvania.. Allí se convirtió en el guerrero más temido, y fue apodado el Empalador, después de empalar a miles en lanzas. Finalmente enfermo por sus actos, dejó de lado su pasado y volvió a gobernar sus dominios en paz. Un día en el bosque, Vlad y sus soldados descubrieron un casco en una corriente, por temor a que un grupo de exploradores otomanos estuviera preparando el camino para una invasión siguieron la corriente a lo alto de una cueva en la montaña llamada Diente Roto. Al entrar en la cueva, descubren que el suelo de la cueva está tapizada de huesos triturados, antes de ser atacados en la oscuridad por una criatura desconocida, con un brillo rojo en los ojos, velocidad y fuerza inhumana. Mientras sus hombres son asesinados, Vlad corta a la criatura de la cueva con su espada antes de ser arrojado al suelo. Pero la sangre que había en la espada se disuelve cuando se expone a la luz del sol y la criatura no persigue a Vlad debido a la luz solar en la entrada de la cueva. De regreso a su castillo, Vlad se entera por un monje local que la criatura es un Vampiro. Conoce así la historia que una vez un hombre convocó a un demonio de las profundidades del infierno e hizo un pacto con él por poderes oscuros, fue engañado por el demonio y condenado a permanecer en la cueva para siempre hasta que sea liberado por alguien que beba su sangre, y luego beba la sangre de un ser humano. Por ello alguna persona será bienvenida a compartir su poder a cambio de la libertad de escapar de la cueva.

-¿ Entonces así decidió vender su alma?

-Tienes que no todo es lo que parece en esta vida , por ahora , solo trata de día siguiente, Vlad celebra una fiesta con su esposa Mirena, y sus súbditos , yo estaba en Transilvania , pero un contingente otomano llego de forma inesperada en el castillo. Vlad les ofrecio el pago habitual de un tributo de monedas de plata, pero el emisario señalo que un batallón de exploradores otomanos ha desaparecido, lo que implica que Vlad losmato . Vlad comenta que él no los mató y el emisario exige un tributo adicional de 1.000 niños para formar como jenízaros. Vlad se niega, pero su ejército era pequeño y no puede competir con los turcos. Mirena cree que, debido a la historia de Vlad y Mehmed que fueron criados juntos como hermanos, si tuviera que pedir a Mehmed algo, éste mostraría misericordia. Se acerca a Mehmed II y le pide no tomar los niños del país, y cuando eso falla, se ofrece a sí mismo en el lugar de los chicos, pero el sultán se niega, y mi primo mata al emisario

-El sabía que sus acciones conducirán a la guerra y por ello Vlad regreso a la cueva de la montaña Diente Roto a buscar ayuda del vampiro. Una vez que está en el interior, el vampiro le pregunto por qué Vlad regresó. Vlad le responde diciendo que necesita el poder del vampiro para poder derrotar al ejército Otomano. El vampiro le dijo que hay consecuencias y le ofrece su sangre, lo que dará temporalmente a Vlad los poderes de un vampiro. Si se resiste a la intensa necesidad de beber sangre humana durante tres días, volveria a ser humano. De lo contrario, si bebe sangre humana, seguirá siendo un vampiro para siempre y un día será llamado para ayudar a su creador. Vlad acepta la oferta y bebe la sangre del vampiro, pasando por una experiencia de muerte .se transformo.

-Luego al despertar en el bosque, Vlad descubre que se le ha concedido sentidos agudizados, fuerza y velocidad más allá de lo humano, y la capacidad de volar transformándose en una bandada de murciélagos, también conoce lo negativo al quemarse su piel con la luz solar. Cuando regresa a su castillo, comienza el ataque del ejército Otomano, pero Vlad sin ayuda de nadie los mata a todos. Acto seguido, envío a todos al Monasterio Cozia, que está situado al borde de una montaña, como una mejor base para establecer una defensa. Durante el viaje, Mirena se entera de la maldición y debe evitar revelar la condición de Vlad al pueblo o ellos lo atacarán, después de que Vlad prometio que iba a resistir la tentación de la sangre humana. Un Romani llamado Shkelgim (Igor), que sabe que Vlad es un vampiro, se proclama a sí mismo como su siervo y le ofrece su propia sangre, pero Vlad se resiste y le pide que se vaya. Mientras cerca del monasterio, los Valahs son emboscados por soldados Otomanos, mientras Vlad y sus hombres los repelen con éxito, el aumento de la fuerza súbita de Vlad despierta sospechas entre sus súbditos. Al día siguiente en el monasterio, el monje se da cuenta de la maldición y conduce a los súbditos del príncipe para mostrarles en lo que se ha convertido Vlad, atrapándolo en una carpa a la cual luego la prenden en llamas dejando a Vlad expuesto a la luz del sol. Las columnas de humo negro saliendo de las llamas permite a Vlad salir para escapar del fuego y airadamente revela que él se convirtió en un vampiro con el único propósito de proteger a su pueblo del ejército Otomano. Antes de que actúe en contra de ellos, Mirena lo detuvo y lo calmo.

-Esa noche, el ejército Otomano marcha hacia el monasterio. Vlad manda un enorme bandada de murciélagos a repelerlos, sin embargo, los soldados son en realidad una fuerza de señuelo, permitiendo a un puñado de turcos infiltrarse en el monasterio, los cuales matan a muchos de los habitantes y secuestran a Ingeras. Mirena trato de defender a su hijo, pero cayó desde el borde de la pared del monasterio a pesar de los esfuerzos de Vlad por impedirlo. Al borde de la muerte Mirena suplica a Vlad que beba de su sangre antes de que amanezca para convertirlo en vampiro y asi tener la fuerza para salvar a su hijo. Vlad bebe la sangre, lo que provoca su transformación final en un vampiro de sangre pura y le otorga mayores poderes a los que ya poseía. Vlad regreso al monasterio y transformo en vampiros a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes y heridos de muerte. En el campamento Otomano, Mehmed se prepara para una invasión masiva de Europa a través de los Balcanes y Hungría. Los vampiros de Vlad llegan y fácilmente masacran a todos los soldados, mientras que el propio Vlad va en busca de Mehmed, que tiene cautivo a Ingeras. Consciente de que los vampiros se debilitan por la plata, Mehmed ha esparcido en el suelo de su tienda de campaña, miles de monedas de plata, lo que reduce la fuerza y velocidad de Vlad, y le menoscaba su visión. Con una espada de plata Mehmed domina a Vlad y se prepara para atravesar el corazón con una estaca de madera, pero Vlad se convierte en una bandada de murciélagos y lo evade. Tomando el nombre de "Drácula, el Hijo del Diablo", mata a Mehmed con la estaca y bebe su sangre, sucumbido totalmente a la barbarie de su condición vampírica.

-¿Y quién te conto todo esto si tú estabas en Transilvania?

-Me lo conto el mismo, después de esto- y se sacó el pañuelo del cuello , mostrando dos mordidas

-¿Te convirtió en vampiresa en contra de tu voluntad?

-Si- y esta vez Caroline no pudo evitar romper a llorar

-¡Por qué me quito mi alma, me quito mi vida!Pensé que me quería!Pensé que iba a seguir con lo que le prometió a Mirena y a Ingeras, pensé que nos amaba, a su familia!-

Anna que nunca en su vida había visto a un vampiro así, llorando lágrimas de sangre, hizo algo que nunca haría en su vida, abrazo a la vampiresa

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto.

\- Según el malnacido que lo maldijo, yo era un lindo recuerdo, un bonito embargo él podría haber elegido. Todos podemos elegir

\- Él no va volver a ser tu primo

-¿Quién sabe?– dijo, esta vez algo esperanzada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sangre

\- Ven, tienes que desayunar – la condujo en los oscuros corredores, mientras en la mente de Anna se dibuja un plan para escapar de allí. Quizás Caroline pudiera ayudarla a salir o, mejor aún, le diera el secreto de como matar a Drácula.

Aunque, por lo visto, la vampiresa conservaba la esperanza de que la persona que ella quiso como hermano volviera.

\- Hoy en la noche, después de la cena, el amo Vlad le inyectara a tu hermano la cura para la licantropía. Te aconsejo no comer mucho. Mi pri… , digo…- dijo Carol , ya que otros vampiros las observaban

-El Conde también va a cenar y , créeme , no es un lindo espectáculo

-Ya he visto a sus novias comer

-Yo las conozco cuando las trajo para ser convertidas , no son muy simpáticas – sin darse cuenta

Luego, un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de la princesa

-¿Quieres decir que el piensa…?-

Los ojos azules de Carol se ensombrecieron

-Sí, es verdad. Eso piensa hacer contigo. Lo siento.

Anna se paralizo. Dentro de poco tiempo, se convertiría en lo que más odiaba. Un vampiro.

Perdería su alma, perdería su vida, como la vampiresa de cabellos negros que tenía a su lado

-¿Dolerá?

\- Es un breve tiempo de dolor, como si fueses consumida por fuego. Pero cuando despiertas, es como estar llena de vida, pero al mismo tiempo, no tener vida es…

\- Ser un vampiro-

\- Desayuna. Nadie se detiene a pensar cuando va a acabar su vida, pero acabar su vida por alguien a quien amas (en este caso, tu hermano) es una buena forma de hacerlo. Tengo que hacer algo en el sótano. Como es claro, no puedes venir. Yo regresare dentro de poco.

\- Este bien –

Después de que Anna se encaminara al comedor, Carol bajo al sótano.

Varios vampiros la vieron llegar

-¿Cuando despertó? – pregunto viendo a Velkan desmayado en el piso, con esposas en los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Le dieron agua?- inquirió. Le daba pena el hombre lobo , aunque ella , siendo vampiresa , debería odiarlo

Que pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que no.

Debido a que nadie iba a hacerle caso, ella misma fue hacia una fuente, se acercó al príncipe y de le dio de beber, quien despertó al instante

-¡Tu! ¡Tu!-

\- Tranquilo. No soy una de las novias de Dracula, para que me estés hablando así No luches si no quieres que ellos te torturen más. Pronto saldrás de aquí. Tranquilo- repitió con calma.

Pero, con esas palabras, creyendo que era solo una enferme broma de vampiros más, el hombre lobo solo lucho por liberarse una vez más de las cadenas.

Carol suspiro. Claro, Velkan desconfiaba. Y, de todos modos ¿quién no lo haría? ¿Quien en su sano juicio confiaría en un maldito vampiro?

Volvió a suspirar y, a pesar de no tener un alma, oro por que la cena llegara pronto

-La cena está servida- la voz apenada de Carol saco a Anna de sus pensamientos.

-Ven, te acompañare- dijo la vampiresa mientras la guiaba a través de los corredores hasta llegar al comedor

Carol sentía pena por Anna. Y, además por Vlad

Cuando llegaron al comedor, su primo estaba allí. Y no estaba solo.

Una hermosa mujer humana, temblando de miedo y Velkan, convertido en hombre lobo

Anna supuso que la mujer era la cena del Conde

-¿Cuándo le darás la cura?- pregunto

El solo rio ligeramente

-¿Y tus modales, princesa? Primero, cenaremos. Siéntate por favor. Carol, puedes irte

\- Si, amo-

En cuando Carol se marchó, Anna miro el plato.

Pero Drácula se acercó a la humana y le acaricio el cuello. Luego lo desgarro, mientras se alimentaba.

Anna seguía mirando el plato.

Luego el Conde tomo la inyección y se la aplico a Velkan, tal como habían pactado.

Su hermano se convulsiono y recobro rápidamente su forma humano

-Carol, puedes venir-

Su prima, con el rostro completamente serio, volvió a entrar

-¿Si, amo?-

\- Llévate al príncipe lejos de aquí.

Carol lo hizo, saliendo de la puerta con Velkan desmayado.

\- Bien, Anna- dijo el vampiro

-Llego el momento de…- se acercó hasta ella peligrosamente, Anna sabía que el momento había llegado

-Cenar- concluyo simplemente, mientras la tomaba del brazo y se la sentaba a su lado

¿Que hacia? ¿Por qué no la convirtió? ¿Acaso Carol estaba equivocada o le había mentido? Qué estúpida fue por confiar en una vampiresa. Pero… ¿y si no le había mentido? ¿Y si el Conde solo estaba jugando con ella?

-¿No vas a cenar?- pregunto el, mientras tomaba una copa de sangre

Oh, Dios, en que juego macabro se había metido.

Carol dejo a Velkan en el suelo de una iglesia, a varios kilómetros de Budapest y antes de alzar vuelo lo miro por otra vez. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Anna estaría bien también?

Dos simples preguntas que, por el momento, no tenían respuesta.

 **Hola , soy yo de nuevo. Quiero decirles que estoy subiendo un fic "Sangre Azul".Tendra como parejas principales a Drácula y Anna y a Héctor y Andrómaca. Este fic ( al igual que atrapada entre las sombras) esta en ESPAÑOL , pero , desgraciadamente en no me sale la opción del idioma español.¡ Si alguien pudiera ayudarme con este tema seria de mucha ayuda!**

 **Si , esta historia será como una secuela de "Drácula , la Leyenda Jamás Contada". Aunque , tranquilos fans de DraculaxAnna , Mirena no aparecerá en ninguna de mis trilogías. Me cae bien y me agrada el personaje , pero sinceramente , me gusta ver más a Vlad con Anna.**


	5. Chapter 5 : El regalo de Caroline

Capítulo 4 : El regalo de Caroline

Alzo el vuelo y pronto, regreso al palacio de su primo.

Sebastián, otro vampiro, fue a recibirla

-El Conde quiere verte- dijo simplemente

-Bien-

Fue hasta el comedor. Anna no estaba.

La vampiresa se preguntó si Vlad ya la habría convertido, pero estaba en duda así que pregunto

-¿Amo, ya la convirtió, según su deseo?

\- No, Carol, linda, solamente cenamos. Ah, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Si, era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños 438 .Aunque Vlad fingía olvidarse de esa fecha todos los años, todos los siglos.

-Gracias amo. Si eso era todo lo que quería decirme tendré que retírame a mi ataúd. El Sol ya saldrá

-Oh, no Carol. No te retires ahora. Es tu cumpleaños y aun no te he dado tu obsequio. Anda, ven.

Ella se acercó con sigilo. ¿Qué querría?

El vampiro tomo entonces un pequeño frasco de vidrio y se lo mostro

-¿Amo, es un perfume?- dijo, aventurándose a buscar la verdad

\- No. Es lo que tú has querido durante siglos Carol. La cura… la cura del vampirismo

Carol perdió el habla ¿Era real? ¿En verdad era real?

-Vlad- empezó a llorar de la emoción y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Bueno , bueno- y se separó de ella

-Esto te convertirá en humana otra vez. Pero primero debes hacerme un favor

-Cualquier favor- contesto ella pensando que volvería a tener su alma , volvería a tener su vida

-Tienes que enamorar a Van Helsing y traerlo a mí.

-¿Que? ¿Para qué?

-Porque será divertido ¿no lo crees? A, también a Velkan. Sera divertido ¿no crees? Que después se den cuenta será lo más gracioso ¿no te parece? Tú traición será lo último que piensen antes de su muerte

¿Qué? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por conseguir de vuelta su alma y vida para hacer eso?

-Si- fue su respuesta.

-Sabía que ibas a responder eso. Tómalo… vamos sin miedo , es todo tuyo-

Carol lo bebió. Fue como su transformación, pero esta vez, en lugar de sentirse quemada por fuego fue como estar congelada.

Drácula la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevo hasta el espejo.

-Vamos , abre los ojos-

Carol los abrió poco a poco. Si… era ella la humana reflejada en el espejo.

Sonrió, su primera sonrisa verdadera en siglos.

-Nadie sospechara que estas de mi lado, solo serás Carol Draw, una bruja Wicca enviada de Roma, para ayudar a Van Helsing en su mis espías, Gabriel nos rastreó a mí y a Anna hasta este lugar, llegara mañana por la mañana y seguro que Velkan lo estará esperando. Allí estarás para "ayudarlos" ¿Entiendes Carol?

-Si pri… digo, amo. ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-Está bien , pero solo una

-¿Qué piensa hacer con la princesa?

El Conde solo rio

-Esa pregunta le dejare para después

-¿¡Cómo es que no encuentras a mi hermana?!- gritaba Velkan

Van Helsing y el había empezado a discutir desde que el príncipe de los gitanos se enteró de la desaparición de su hermana

Carl, cansado de verlos pelear, los interrumpió.

Estaban en Budapest, donde, según los rumores, había escapado Drácula.

Velkan les había contado del plan y la debilidad del Conde.

Carl les dijo que era preciso encontrar un hombre lobo para acabar con Drácula.

-Ah, también vendrá una bruja Cicca que el Vaticano mando a ayudarnos

-¿Una bruja?- gruño Van Helsing.

Era raro, pues el Vaticano no pedía ayuda nunca a los Cicca, di no era un caso extremo, como este

-Si – dijo una voz entre las sombras.

-Aquí estoy- .

Una mujer joven, de unos veinte y muchos , muy bonita y con ojos azules zafiros que se presentó como Carol Draw Wicca , enviada por su orden desde no no no

Decir, "tremendamente nerviosa "era poco para Carol. La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo enamorar a Van Helsing y menos aún, a Velkan.

¿Que debería hacer? ¿Actuar seductoramente? ¿O como una flor frágil?

"Vlad, en que lio me metiste" aunque, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que pensaba en algo así.

De niños, ella y su primo se metían en problemas cada dos por tres. Y ella se defendía diciéndoles a sus padres y a sus tíos que la culpa era de Vlad porque era al mayor y se suponía que debía enseñarle el buen camino.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Esos si eran buenos tiempos. Tiempos que, de seguro, nunca volverían.

-Es un placer- se presentó, haciendo una reverencia.

"Qué estúpida. Según los nuevos sirvientes de Vlad eso ya paso de moda hace añares"

Entonces dio un paso adelante y les dio las manos a los tres hombres cordialmente.

Al momento de estrecharle la mano a Velkan sus miradas se encontraron. Azul y café.

Luego, recordó que Velkan ya la había visto, en el castillo de su primo. Rezo para que no la recordara, aunque había pocas polaridades de ello, pues el príncipe estaba débil, hambriento y deshidratado. Difícilmente desearía recordar a esa vampiresa.

-¿Caroline nos conocemos?- pregunto Velkan, mirándola a los ojos

\- Te recordaría aunque solo te haya visto una vez en la vida- respondió, sonriendo pensando "¿¡Esto es coquetear!?¡Vlad por que no mandaste a otra!

"Esta mujer es extraña. Además, su pelo, sus ojos… ya los había visto antes"

Si, por que Carol compartía varios rasgos físicos con los de Vlad. Eso era un punto menos a favor de la ex vampiresa.

-Bueno – empezó a decir Carl

-¿Alguien quiere desayunar? Solo para aliviar tensiones- aclaro el monje a Van Helsing y Velkan, que lo miraban de mal modo.

"¡¿Y qué?!¡Si en la biblia está escrito: El pan nuestro de cada día dánoslo dolo hoy!" pensó Carl, que tenía hambre

\- Me parece una buena idea- apoyo Carol, al tiempo que reía. Entre vampiros, no eran muy comunes las bromas de buen gusto. Además, tenía hambre, después de 438 años de estar matando para comer, quería comer algo. Estaba ansiosa por volver a comer chocolate.

-Está bien – accedió Velkan. Pero, luego, esa risa de Carol se le hizo demasiado conocida, pero ¿de dónde? Pero, después de todo era una linda risa, alegre y llena de vida.

Luego, recordó a su hermana. Y se le fue la sonrisa del rostro.

Los tres hombres, guiados por la joven (Carol conocía el lugar, pero solo de noche), fueron a un pequeño bar.

Claro que algunas personas reconocieron a Van Helsing, pero nada grave… de momento.

Era en verdad raro estar tratando de desayunar tranquilamente cuando toda Europa corría peligro por el Conde y sus sirvientes.

-¿Así que te gusta el helado, no?- pregunto Velkan a Carol

-¿Eh?- respondió vagamente la joven.

Velkan solo rio. Carol parecía entusiasmada y demasiado alegre solo por el hecho de desayunar. Aparte, no parecía tener idea de lo que era el helado.

-Bueno, en realidad… es la primera vez que lo pruebo… aquí. Siempre he estado en Londres, desde los 20. Aunque la mayor parte de mi familia era de Europa

-¿Era?-

Carol suspiro con tristeza

-Casi todos los miembros de mi familia están muertos

-Los míos también. Sé lo que se siente. Lo siento por ti-

Carol pensó que, después de todo, tenían algo en común. Casi no tenían familia en el mundo

-Dijiste casi. ¿Tienes una hermana, como yo?

-Bueno, en realidad un primo, pero yo siempre lo considere como hermano. Ahora…- "Ahora ya no si lo sigue siendo".

-Tiene una esposa y un hijo-

-¿Así que eres prima segunda?

-Si, y no nos vemos muy seguido. Y , con el paso del tiempo , nos hemos distanciado-

-Disculpen. ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de problemas familiares y concentrarnos en la misión?- pregunto, harto, el cazador de ver como los dos se miraban, mientras Carl comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-Según mis contactos aquí, el Conde trajo a Anna aquí. El tema es que la ciudad es enorme. ¿Dónde empezamos?-

-Bueno, en realidad mis fuentes en toda la ciudad dicen que Drácula ya se ha marchado de aquí- comenzó a decir Carol. Nunca la había logrado con éxito mentirle a Vlad( en especial , porque ya de niño sabia cuando mentía) , pero , a pesar de todo , no quería dañar a nadie

-Tenemos una ventaja. Según los informes del Vaticano hay hombres lobo que pueden controlar su transformación.

Carol escupió todo el café que tomo

-¿Como? Eso es imposible, se vuelven salvajes y violentos matarían…

-¿A su propia hermana? –pregunto Velkan, culpable

\- Perdóname, no quise recordaste eso-

Carol sabía que solo un hombre lobo podría acabar con Drácula, pero su primo tenía la cura, además que, después de la primera noche, podía controlarlos...Vlad estaba en peligro, en verdadero peligro. Tenía que contárselo si o si esa noche, cuando volviera al palacio.

Pero entonces , una parte de sí misma se dijo ¿ y por qué contarle , si va a seguir siendo un muestro sin alma ni corazón?¿ por qué contarle si te robo tu vida?¿ Y , de todos modos , si te la devolvió , por que contarle si te obliga a hacer cosas horribles?¿ por qué contarle si ya no es tu primo?

Por qué sigue siéndolo, por eso se lo voy a contar. Porque tengo la esperanza de que mi primo Vlad regrese

Carol dejo de lado su conciencia y pregunto

-¿Cómo están tan seguros? ¿O son solo rumores? Por qué se los aseguro, los rumores no ganan guerras

\- Bueno, esto es lo que pasa, vendrán aquí en un año, Carol y confirmaremos tu teoría de que los rumores no ganan guerras – replico Van Helsing fríamente

-¿Encontraron el monstruo de Franqueasteis? – inquirió la joven

\- No, aun no hay nada. Tendremos que ir mañana a buscarlo.

\- Bien-


	6. Capítulo 6 : Gustos en común

Anna entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules zafiros observándola fijamente.

La habitación estaba oscura y sin luz, ya que había vampiros allí.

La princesa pensó que, quizás, seria Carol para llevarla a desayunar (de todos modos, no pensaba hacerlo), pero, cuando logro abrirlos del todo se encontró con el Conde mirándola divertido. Se había recostado en la cama con ella y la observaba

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Carol?

\- Primero, los modales. Buenos días, princesa – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hizo enrojecer.

\- Me encantaría que me acompañaras a desayunar. Ah, y me alegro que Carol y tú se estén llevando bien -

\- No voy a desayunar contigo de esa forma-

\- Tranquila. Solo mato cuando necesito beber sangre, como mucho, tres personas al mes. O cuando me hacen enfadar. Ponte un lindo vestido y bajo en un rato

-¿Que le hiciste a tu prima?-

El vampiro se sorprendió. De modo que Carol había dicho la verdad, la verdad que mantuvo oculta por siglos.

Quizás debería darle un castigo a Carol, una parte del decidió eso. Pero, una parte oculta en su oscuro corazón muerto solo le dijo

"No"

-¿Crees que le haría daño a mi souvenir? Después de todo, según ella te habrá contado es el único que tengo. Anda, vístete y baja al comedor. Carol está haciendo unos mandados y llegara en la noche

Después de todo, el castigo de Carol podía esperar.

Anna suspiro. Deseaba que Carol estuviera bien, para que la ayudara a escapar de allí, atrapada en esas sombras.

Anna se tuvo que poner un vestido rosa y bajar al comedor, donde Drácula la estaba esperando.

Se tuvo que sentar cerca de él y esperar hasta que los vampiros trajeran el desayuno.

Cuando lo hicieron ella noto que era su desayuno favorito, el que su madre solía hacerle de niña.

Lo miro sorprendida

-Espero que te guste – fue la simple respuesta del vampiro.

Terminaron de comer y Drácula sugirió que fueran a la biblioteca del palacio a leer un poco.

Ella lo siguió, sabiendo que no tenía opción, y, a la vez, recordando la historia que le relato Caroline la otra noche, la historia de la leyenda de Drácula jamás contada. No sabía si era verdad, pero no pudo evitar sentir (si la historia fuera verdad, obviamente) pena por el vampiro. Y un poco de empatía. De ser cierta su historia, el solo se sacrificó para proteger a su familia y a su pueblo. Igual que ella.

"Pero qué tonterías me pongo a pensar. Sentir pena o empatía por un vampiro"

Caminaron hasta la biblioteca. Era enorme, y las estanterías eran casi de cinco metros.

¿Que te libro te gustaría que leyéramos hoy? – pregunto amablemente el Conde.

Cualquiera – respondió ella.

Tengo el libro perfecto, entonces - fue hasta una estantería y le paso un libro a la joven.

"El Origen de las Especies, por Darwin" – leyó Anna en voz alta.

¿Te parece si lo leamos de a turnos en voz alta? – inquirió Drácula.

No creo que tenga otra opción – respondió ella, otra vez de mala gana.

Se sentaron juntos en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y Anna comenzó a leer.

Tenía que reconocer que Drácula tenía razón, el libro era muy interesante.

Cuando le tocó el turno al vampiro, sucedió algo muy extraño. Su marcado acento rumano le agradaba.

Terminaron de leer el volumen de 500 páginas en cinco horas. Anna estaba impresionada por el trabajo de Darwin.

¿Te gusto el libro? – pregunto él.

La verdad lo encuentro muy interesante. La idea de que la raza humana evoluciona durante el curso de las generaciones , a través de un proceso de selección natural…

Y que solo lo mejor adaptado sobrevive y da lugar a nuevas especies – completo Drácula.

Aunque las ideas han estado allí mucho antes de que Darwin publicara su libro, muchos piensan (yo, entre ellos) que el origen está en las teorías de Darwin han conseguido llamar la atención del público en general. Además, han presentado un acalorado debate– completo el.

Lo que no resulta sorprendente. La teoría de Darwin ha puesto en tela de juicio la validez del creacionismo…

Y de la apreciada jerarquía del hombre sobre la bestia – completo el vampiro.

Supongo que resulta impactante para algunos, considerar que los humanos no son la indiscutible cima de la creación.

En efecto. Son solo otro eslabón de una gran cadena – repuso, sonriendo.

La verdad es que disfruto mucho leyendo el libro con la princesa. Sus novias no les interesaba en nada la lectura, solo pensaban en tener sexo con él. Y Drácula siempre le disfrutar la lectura solo, mas escuchar la voz de Anna al leer, le resultaba agradable, tenía que admitirlo.

La princesa de los gitanos estaba igual. A ninguno de su familia les atrae la lectura, a pesar de que tenían la biblioteca llena de libros, listos para ser disfrutados, para llevarlos a otros mundos.

Anna, durante toda su vida, leía con fervor y amor cada libro que pudiera antes de sus entrenamientos.

Ciertamente, disfruto leyendo ese libro con Drácula, aunque ni en mil años quisiera admíralo.

Ven – dijo el vampiro, levantándose.

Es hora del té - completo.


	7. Capítulo 7 : Bailando

Durante la hora del té, Drácula pregunto

¿Que otros autores te gustan?

He leído casi todo de Dickens , de George Elliot y de Jane Austend –

Prosiguieron la conversación discutiendo sobre sus obras favoritas de , de Wordwortht y de Byron.

Un ligero estremecimiento, les recorrió a ambos la espalda. Eran incapaces de recordar cuando habían tenido una conversación tan interesante con alguien.

Carol, a todo esto, llegaba de su "trabajo". Tenía que decirle a Vlad lo que estaba planeando Van Helsing.

Aparte, ese cazador no le agradaba nada. Demasiado machista. Carl solo se la había pasado la mitad de su vida en una biblioteca del Vaticano, no sabía nada de la vida y, encima, la miraba con mala cara, por el hecho de ser bruja

Pero, Velkan era… agradable. Le gusto hablar con él, sabía que él conocía el dolor de haberse quedado sola… o casi sola.

Velkan tenía a Anna.

Carol tenía a Vlad.

Si tenías familia, no estabas solo

Entonces, lo sintió, alguien, siguiéndola

-Es un gusto que haya salido a recibirme, amo

-¿Cómo supiste que no era un asesino lunático?

-Siempre me hizo la misma broma desde los ocho. Creo reconocerlo.

-Bien ¿y que tienes para decirme?-

Carol se volvió. Vlad estaba sonriendo. Porque ella sabía, no era la sonrisa de Drácula, sino la sonrisa de su primo.

El vampiro noto que su prima estaba sonriendo como una tonta. De haber sido niños se habría carcajeado durante una hora.

Ahora solo pregunto

-¿Linda, porque esa sonrisa?

\- Podría hacerle la misma pregunta- la verdad era la segunda vez que sonreía de verdad después de volver a ser humana. Velkan en verdad le había agradado. .. Y eso, por extraño que parezca la hacía sonreír.

Ahora era extraño ver a Vlad sonreír en verdad, sin un deje de crueldad y burla

-¿Que tienes que decirme Rol?- apenas dejo salir esas palabras se quedó helado por cómo había llamado a su suvenir

Carol también. ¿Rol? Así la llamaba cuando eran niños, cariñosamente. Solo le decía Carolina o Carol cuando estaba enfadado, o ahora, que era vampiro.

-¿Que me dijiste?- pregunto, olvidándose por completo de tratarlo de usted

\- Nada, me equivoque Carol ¿qué tiene planeado Van Helsing?

\- Esto es lo que más importa. Van Helsing ha conseguido, perdón, es solo un rumor. Hombres lobo que controlan sus transformaciones con la luna.

\- ¿Es una broma? – pregunto, sintiéndose en verdad asustado

\- Desearía que lo fuera. Ya aplicaste la única cura para la licantropía en el príncipe Velkan. Espero que tengas una o dos dosis más planeadas

\- Normalmente, las dosis tardan un año en ser producidas. ¿Cuándo vendrán esos perros?

\- En un año. Creo que estarás preparado para eso. Me voy a dormir. Ha sido un largo día-

\- Si-

" _¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo por Anna? Si es que aun puedo sentir, pues siempre estoy vacío, sin sentir miedo, ni culpa, ni cariño y mucho menos amor._

 _¿Qué es lo que siento por Anna?_

 _¿Atracción física? Si_

 _¿Lujuria? Claro_

 _Pero aun lo logro averiguar lo que siento en verdad._

 _Debe ser solo un capricho más, de los cientos que he tenido en esta eternidad._

 _Cuando el tome, se acabara estaré satisfecho. Falta poco para que ella se entregue a mí. Muy poco"_ pensó Drácula, antes de entrar a su ataúd.

Anna estaba segura que algo estaba sucediendo con Carol.

Había estado afuera todo el día (algo imposible, porque Carol era vampiresa), pero la encontró en el desayuno, junto con Drácula.

Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, es que estaba comiendo… comiendo comida humana, su piel estaba con menos color de cadáver y sus ojos azules brillaban.

No parecía que el Conde la hubiera castigado, de hecho...

-¿Anna, cariño, no quieres sentarte? Traje a mi suvenir Carol para que te dieras cuenta de que esta sana y salva. Desgraciadamente no podre desayunar con ustedes, lindas. Tengo asuntos que atender- se levantó con elegancia y saludo a su prima con un beso en la mano.

Carol solo rodo los ojos. De pequeños, Vlad solía hacer eso para burlarse de ella y ahora, siglos después, las cosas no habían cambiado. Eso era una buena señal.

Luego se acercó a Anna y le prometió que, luego del desayuno, leerían juntos otro libro.

Después de que el vampiro se retirara, los pensamientos de Anna volvieron a la realidad

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día de ayer?-

La ex vampiresa suspiro

-Lo lamento, no tuve opción. Tuve que hacer encargos para Vlad. No estaré en todo el día, pero volveré a la noche-

Oh, Dios, como le gustaría poder decirle a Velkan que su hermana estaba bien(al menos, de momento), y a Anna que su hermano estaba a salvo.

Carol observo el reloj de oro

-Estoy llegando tarde. Prometo que te acompañare en la cena- bajo el tono de voz y añadió

-No bajes de tu habitación hasta que yo y Vlad regresemos. Es lo más seguro

-¿Por qué?

La joven suspiro y respondió

-Alera llegara pronto. Aun mi primo no me ha dicho precisamente cuando. Y créeme, es una de sus novias más celosas. Estarás en peligro-

\- Bien - respondió la princesa.

Con ese pensamiento, ambas terminaron su desayuno. Carol se fue a hacer los "encargos" y Anna, por su parte, estaba extrañamente ansiosa de volver a estar en la biblioteca con Drácula, oyendo su voz recitándole un libro.

El día trascurrió como el de ayer. Drácula y Anna leyendo libros y discutiendo entre ellos cual les parecía la mejor obra de Dickens.

Así paso una semana.

"Es extraño" pensó el vampiro, con los recuerdos de esa semana en su mente.

"Esta semana, junto a Anna, no me he sentido tan vacío"

Con la princesa de los gitanos se había abierto más que a cualquier persona, incluso más que con Mirena.

Quizás era hora de enseñarle sus otras dos partes favoritas del palacio.

Te mostrare otros de mis sitios favoritos en mi palacio- anuncio Vlad esa mañana, apenas terminaron de desayunar.

Mi estudio de arte - dijo , a los pocos segundos de estar caminando

Era una habitación circular y muy bien iluminada. Había docenas de lienzos acomodados en las paredes, paisajes europeos pintados con destreza, majestuosas montañas nevadas, campos y valles repletos de flores, verdes bosques y resplandecientes lagos y ríos.

¿ Los pintaste todos tú?- dijo , maravillada

Así es -

¿Y los de la biblioteca?

La mayoría los hice yo, uno pocos son de Brueghel y de Peter Paul Rubens.

¿Cómo tuviste tiempo si todo el tiempo estabas…?-

"Matando a mi familia"

Estudie con ellos en Amberes, al principio del siglo 17. Tuve que dejar sus enseñanzas cuando ya se había demasiado evidente qué era – añadió con amargura. Estaba tan cansando de estar solo, vacío, de vivir en las sombras de las que sabía nunca escaria.

¿Quieres que pintemos un cuadro? Sera como una pequeña competencia de arte –

El vampiro armo dos taburetes, y, entre los dos, prepararon todo.

El vampiro, a los pocos minutos de pintar, noto que Anna estaba usando trazos demasiados gruesos para la réplica "Noche Estrellada de Van Gogh".

Decidió ayudarle y se colocó aún más cerca de ella.

No te lo tomes a mal, pero tus trazos son demasiado grandes. Ven, te ayudo- tomo su mano con la suya, muy delicadamente y juntos, comenzaron a trazar los trazos correctos.

Fue muy extraño, sobre todo para ella. La última vez que tuvo a Drácula tan cerca fue hace una semana, cuando la convenció del truque. En ese momento, estaba aterrada. Su corazón había latido de miedo en ese tiempo.

Ahora, su corazón latía del mismo modo, pero no precisamente de miedo. Ni de asco, ni mucho menos de terror.

Listo – anuncio el vampiro. No quería soltar su mano, su cálido tacto era tan tentador, pero su fino oído capto los latidos rápidos del corazón de Anna. Quizás se debía a que estaba asustada.

Le soltó la mano, preguntándose a sí mismo "¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuche ese tipo de latido?"

Gracias – respondió la princesa de los gitanos.

De nada –

Pasaron cinco días más "Noche Estrellada de Van Gogh", replica de Anna estaba lista.

El cuadro del vampiro también.

¿Quién es el juez en esta competencia? – pregunto Anna.

Yo. Tú pintura es una muy buena replica, pero le faltan algunos tintes de color y más detalles. Mi pintura, por otra parte es original…

Si, y es idéntica a las de la biblioteca – argumento ella, con una risa, olvidándose, por un momento de lo aterrador que toda su vida le dijeron que era el vampiro.

No lo creo- argumento él y una sonrisa se dibujó también en su pálido rostro

¿Quién tiene más manchas de pintura en la ropa? – inquirió Drácula.

Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sé de muchos pintores profesionales que no se manchan ni con un poco de pintura.

Eso no es cierto – volvió a argumentar el vampiro, aun sonriendo.

¿Nunca te vistes con otro color de ropa? Siempre usas negro ¿no te aburre?

No…lo use desde que era humano y ahora. Aunque siempre me gusto más el azul o el rojo-

¿Entonces por qué no usas esos colores a veces?

Es como una especie de lo… - se trabo antes de terminar la oración.

No importa. Creo que es un empate esto de la competencia. Ven, de seguro tienes hambre - concluyo, cambiando su tono divertido a uno rayando la tristeza.

Vivía en el luto. El luto por la vida que dejo atrás, Mirena, Ingeras, el mismo Vlad… no, no quería pensar más en ello.

Anna entendió que había tocado sin querer , un tema muy delicado para el Conde. Y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

Perdón – se disculpó.

El vampiro abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas al? Debería ser al contrario, pensó con amargura.

No importa. Intento no pensar en ello. Ven, vamos. Él te está listo-

Drácula tomo un poco de café. Una vez, hace 400 años, le dijo a que lo único que extrañaba de sus días como su "hermano" Mehmed era el café.

Hace tantos siglos que no estaba tranquilo y feliz, como sus últimos días pacíficos con Mirena e Ingeras.

Esas dos semanas con la princesa eran iguales a esos días y, a la vez, completamente diferentes.

Al lado de Anna no se sentía tan vacío.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el decidió que esa tarde harían algo diferente.

Ven , te enseñare mi salón de música -

Anna no tenía opción y, aunque ni en mil años lo admitiera, le empezaba a agradar la compañía del vampiro.

Llegaron a una parte del salón. Tenía varios instrumentos musicales.

Anna vio el piano, en realidad, había dos.

Ella sabía tocar un poco el piano, mas nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para ello.

Drácula observo como a la joven se le iluminaba la mirada al ver el piano y dijo, con una sonrisa.

Toca, si quieres.

Ella solo asintió y toco una pieza, aunque la faltaba práctica.

Drácula la observo tocar y decidió acompañarla con su violín.

Después de tocar una media hora y le ofreció la mano, Anna todavía estada sentada tocando el piano.

¿Quieres bailar? –

Ella sabía que no tenía opción, tomo su mano, se levantó y comenzaron a bailar.

Anna, de baile, cero, pero al Conde le encantaba rodear su cintura con un brazo y tener la mano enlazada con la suya.

Se sentía culpable de haberla asustado tanto la noche anterior al truque, pero, simplemente, así era su carácter. Era extraño. Quería tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, abrazarla, decirle lo feliz que lo hacía. El problema era que no sabía cómo.

Si, tenía que reconocer que se había enamorado de ella, que la necesitaba a su lado. Era increíble, después de 400 años que su corazón muerto se negara a volver a amar por fin había sucedido.

La princesa de los gitanos, por su parte, se sentía casi cómoda bailando con el vampiro.

No podía apartar la vista de sus preciosos ojos azules zafiros.

Drácula hizo la distancia entre ellos mucho más corta y la beso. Contrariamente a lo que su mente le ordeno, ella correspondió al beso.

El vampiro lo profundizo, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

Sin embargo, cuando su corazón quiso rodear el cuello de Drácula con sus brazos y explicarle que aunque no lo creyera, estaba empezando a sentir amor por él.

No pudo. Su mente gano esta vez y se separó del vampiro.

Perdóname – dijo simplemente ella.

Su mente y su corazón eran un caos total.

La mente le decía mil veces al día lo mismo.

"Está mal enamorarse del Conde Vladislaus Drácula. Piensa, es el asesino de tu familia. Es un moustruo, no tiene corazón"

"No" respondía su corazón.

"No puede amarte" argumentaba su mente.


End file.
